DAO: The Original Cut
by DigiConjurer
Summary: Just a collection of drafts related to Digital Adventures Online, for the sake of nostalgia and stuff.
1. Welcome, now die! Original Cut

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Before we start, this is a reminder that this fic is just a collection of the original drafts for Digital Adventures Online. As such, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Digital Adventures Online

Session 1

Welcome, now die!

Elena squeezed the plushie. The game was in her black trenchcoat, protected by her lower left pocket. A matching hood covered her head, hiding her brownish black hair with a few purple highlights thrown in. Under the trenchcoat, she had decided to wear a purple tank top with an eagle on it and a pair of tan pants. Her grey boots tapped along the pavement, only slightly annoying her in the process. All around her, were the tall skyscrapers that towered in the sky. Up above, the normally blue abyss was painted a bright shade of red and orange with the yellow orb dipping closer and closer to wherever it goes when the moon arrives. She took a deep breath, looking at her watch. It was 7:45. She dug her hand into her lower right pocket, pulling out a pair of kris daggers.

"Just my luck." Elena thought as she dashed down the sidewalk, taking a left into an apartment building. "Made it."

Inside it was your typical lobby affair, white walls and white tile floors with a bunch of barf green sofas scattered about. She continued to walk on by, heading straight towards the elevator. She pushed the button labelled "three" and rolled her amber eyes. Just another lousy day of going to school, getting taunted, lashing out, and getting suspended for it. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't the one who thought spreading the rumor about her being birthed by some mythical Russian bird and some weird dragon bird thing. If she wasn't suspended, she would have gone the next day and went after the person's friend, making them all pay. She exited the elevator, making her way towards to her abode. As she headed there, she pulled her key out. Halfway down the hallway, a black cat appeared and disappeared right in front of her eyes. "Just a trick of my eyes."

Elena walked over to her door, jamming the key into the lock. She turned the handle, revealing a sparsely furnished apartment filled with plushies. She sighed and walked over to her couch, placing the pikachu plush down beside her.

"Now, what am I going to name you?" Elena remarked as she focused her gaze on the plush. The pop idol cosplay pikachu plush thing only stared back. "How about... Pretty Idol Vannessa!"

The plush only stared back, like one would expect a plushie would do. If it had been one of those neopet plushie things, it would have been a much different story. After finishing that important task, she pulled the game out and headed over to her laptop. After inserting the disc in, the world began to swirl all around...

Elena opened her eyes. Instead of her apartment, she was now standing in a barren plains. Standing before her, was an orange dino wearing pants and holding a banana. The pants, were painted gold and covered in sparkly glitter. The banana, was just your run-of-the-mill sort of banana one could easily get in the human world.

"Hello human." The dino remarked, finding a kris pointed right at him. "My name is Swaggy McSwagpants. What's yours?"

"I hate this place." Elena answered and Swaggy nodded.

"Hello Mrs. Ihatethisplace! Welcome to Digital Online!" After saying that, she was knocked over the head with the tropical fruit and immediately blacked out...

When she opened her eyes, she found herself.,, still in front of Swaggy. At least this time, their was a corpse of some boy who probably went to a Japanese academy, judging from the insignia on his hoodie.

"What the f*** is wrong with this place?" Elena thought, only for a baseball bat to land right on her head. She turned around, finding a girl dressed in an emerald green cloak and hood standing before her. In the figure's hands, was a baseball bat signed by some people. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Complaints girl!" Complaints girl announced as a second girl appeared. Unlike complaints girl, she was dressed in a black bikini and matching skirt. Short grey hair trailed down to her neck and a pair of silver eyes stared at the deceased boy. The girl then picked the boy up, disappearing in a explosion of silver smoke.

"Who was that?" Elena asked only to find herself talking to air. She groaned, dusting herself off. As she did that, Swaggy was humming to himself.

"Shall we try this again?" The dino inquired and looked over at his current guest. "What is your name?"

"Elena Yuliana." His guest whispered and the dino nodded.

"Swaggy McSwaggypants the agumon at your service."

 _Scanning..._

 **Agumon**

 **Rookie, Vaccine**

 **Special Moves: Pepper Breath**

 **.**

 **Elena: What just happened?**

 **Swaggy: Welcome to the digimon analyser!**

 **Elena: Okay then.**

After the introduction, she gazed all around the plains. In the distance to the east, was a small cave at the base of a canyon jutting out from nowhere. Elena took a deep breath and headed off. As she walked away, Swaggy McSwaggypants became just a little speck on the horizon. The canyon and it's singular cave slowly came into view, with the loud clanging of somebody or something becoming apparent as a result. She took a deep breath. It was probably just a trick of her mind. She made her way into the cave, finding nothing but darkness.

"Seriously?" Elena announced, taking a step forward. The floor collapsed, dropping her down into a small round chamber. It was your typical stone chamber, brown walls and floor with a meticulously placed egg on a brown pedestal. The egg, was painted dark green with blueish gray wind symbols airbrushed on. Why someone took all that time and effort to carve out all these mysterious chambers just to hide them, is still unknown and they're probably very underpaid for their job. Elena walked over to the egg and picked it up.

"Seriously, that's all?" She shouted to no one in particular. "At least in pokemon, they didn't put the eggs out in the middle of nowhere!"

A few seconds later, she found a large green scorpion claw hanging off of her nose. Hanging right before her, was a large green scorpion covered with feathers.

"Congratulations! You just said the magical word!" The creature announced as Elena watched it.

"Pokemon?" Elena answered as she pulled the scorpion off her nose.

"Sure..." The creature stared at the human for a few seconds, climbing up to the entrance. Elena followed behind, pulling herself back up. "So, what's your name?"

"Elena." Elena greeted as she looked at the scorpion. "What's yours?"

"Carinamon." The scorpion whispered as the two exited the cave.

 _Scanning..._

 **Carinamon**

 **Rookie, Data**

 **Special Moves: Gale Sting, Poison Claw**

 **.**

 **Elena: If you used your claw on my nose, why am I not poisoned?**

 **Carinamon: Dear fanfic writers, digimon do not need to shout their attacks in order to fight. We can actually do things with our appendages!**

Outside, the source of the clanking sound became readily apparent. An army of weird looking plant catgirl hybrid things being led by a plant woman thing. For some reason, a rabbit girl was leading an army of tall blue wyvern things dressed in heavy armor towards the plants.

"Ready to do this, Carinamon?" Elena inquired, pulling both of her kris out.

"No." Carinamon remarked as she watched her human charged toward the potential epicenter of the pending battle.

"Pika Pikapi!" Carinamon charged forth, slamming into a plant catgirl.

 **Gust Sting!**

A gust of wind shot out, slamming into a second plant catgirl. As that happened, Elena slammed her weapon into an armored wyvern. While her opponents did fight back, she did slice a few of their privates off.

"I think it's time to go, Elena." Carinamon announced as rabbit girl grew into a giant rabbit. Elena gave a slight nod, the duo heading further into the canyon...


	2. Secrets Original Cut

Chapter 2

Secrets

Elena took a deep breath. The sun had begun to dip down into the horizon, shrouding shadows onto the canyon walls and into the valley below. She shivered, checking her watch. It was ten till eight, with almost the entire canyon left to traverse. Carinamon gave her a glance, more focused on the canyon wall than anything else.

"How long does the canyon go, Carinamon?" Elena asked and her partner shook her head.

"No clue." Carinamon answered as Elena froze. "What's wrong?"

"It's happening." Elena fell to the ground as a light purple shield symbol displaying a sword and wand formed on her back. Her skin then shattered, reforming into a plethora of multi colored feathers in the back end, but mostly purple feathers in the front. Her head had reformed into some sort of an armored beast bird thing as a long black rubbery tail grew out of her back. Her clothes were now just scraps of fabric. Her arms grew as her fingers and toes along with her nails became talons and claws. Finishing off the transformation, was a set of purple wings.

"What the f***?" Carinamon remarked as she looked her former human over. "What the heck are you?"

 _Scanning..._

 **Arresternostmon**

 **Champion/Infusion, Virus**

 **Special Moves: None**

 **.**

 **?: Elena is a mistake, just like Carinamon.**

 **Carinamon: Next question, who the heck are you and how do you know that?**

Carinamon jumped off of the canyon wall and onto the ground. Standing before the feathered scorpion, was some girl dressed in an orange and blue jester outfit along with an orange high heel on her left foot and a blue high heel on her right. For some reason, two wings made of balloons hung out of her back.

"Jestery is Jestery." Jestery announced as Carinamon held a claw over her forehead. "Now buy Jestery's merchandise!"

"What if I don't?" Jestery only laughed.

"I'm currently holding my analyzer entry hostage." Carinamon continued to hold her claw to her forehead.

 **Poison Claw!**

Carinamon snapped down onto Jestery with her free claw, a super very not effective attack to the being.

"Jestery off!" Jestery then threw a ball of something on the ground, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Carinamon then grabbed onto her "human's" tail, pulling as hard as she could.

"So, when do you turn back?" Carina questioned as she began to pull.

"Morning." Elena answered as she budged a tiny bit, making the scorpion bird thing a tiny bit happy. As she pulled Elena along, a girl and jackal man entered the canyon. Unlike Elena, the girl was dressed in a white silky lace blouse with matching stockings and suspenders. Over that, was a two piece black suit with a skirt instead of trousers. Silk fingerless gloves covered her hands and a pair of scarlet pumps covered her feet. Her skin was quite pale, possibly enhanced by make-up. Two cold ruby red eyes stared towards them and her ink black hair was tied into a bun. Finishing off her look, was a long red nail on each hand. Standing beside her, was a tall man dressed in a pin-stripe suit and wearing a jackal mask. In his hands, was a tommy gun with unlimited ammo.

"You get your bird out of zee road." The girl announced as jackal mask got his finger on the trigger.

 **Poison Claw!**

"You will help or you will die by daybreak." Carinamon explained as the girl laughed.

"I am Alice Zwingli, chance is my game!" Alice announced as Carinamon clawed her a second time.

"Do you want bullets?" Alice's partner added as Carina returned to pulling her human companion. through the human companion.

"Will those magic bullets speed this process up?" The scorpion answered and the digimon began to shoot at her, only for Elena's body to move even faster. "So, Elena, where are you from?"

"Drogaciji Academy." Elena whispered as she watched Alice."It's a dimension that exist neither here or there. However, I'll have to return their one day."

"Why, you commoner?" Alice remarked as she and her digimon stood there, watching Carinamon pull Elena along.

"That's how the dimension works. All "students" of the academy have check-in every once in a while." Alice only held her left hand over her forehead.

"What a shtupit reason you have." Carinamon only groaned.

"How about you, Alice." Carinamon inquired and Alice groaned.

"Lichtenstein, Germany you pheasant." Alice answered as Elena managed to slam her tail into her. "You little... Astamon, you shoot her!"

 _Scanning..._

 **Astamon**

 **Ultimate, Virus**

 **Special Moves: Hellfire, Maverick**

 **.**

 **Astamon: Most misleading attacks evar, Miss S-**

 **Alice: I still hafe my gun, Asta.**

 **Hellfire!**

A stream of bullets slammed into Elena's body, pushing it even further through the canyon.

"You little..." Alice whispered as Complaints girl appeared, this time having a bigger bat than usual. "Nov vat?"

"I'm here to beat the german out of you." Complaints girl announced, presenting a piece of paper for the foursome to see.

"I vill not bov to a little girl like you!" Alice announced, pulling a pistol out and pointing it towards her aggressor's head.

"Is that so?" Complaints girl began whacking Alice, only for Alice to shoot at her. As the two slugged it out, Astamon grabbed onto Elena's tail and helped Carinamon pull the paralyzed girl along.

"So, do you have any parents, Miss Elena?" Astamon inquired and Elena took a deep breath.

"Sort of." Elena answered as she attempted to move her left arm. "My caretakers were a teenage boy and an undead corpse."

"Doesn't that make one of them a paradox?" Carinamon added as Elena gave them a slight nod."

"Even then, the minute I left the egg, I was thrown out into the world." She took a deep breath. "What about you, Carinamon?"

"I was saved by them." Carinamon remarked, bowing her head. "I'm just like you, Elena. A mistake created by a man who no longer cares. They gave me and a few others a deal. Become the next partners or die."

"That doesn't sound fair." Elena gave Carinamon a slight glance.

"It isn't." Carina gave her human a glance back.

"Interesting, very interesting." Astamon remarked as Carinamon returned her gaze to him. "Me, yes. I met Miss Elena in the human world when I just a little Phascomon. She was at this underground gambling tournament..."

"Underground gambling tournament?" Elena questioned as she attempted to move her right arm instead of her left.

"Yes. Miss Alice is a "professional gambler", having won almost every game she played. But, usually she only plays poker."

"So, why are you two here?"

"Miss Alice got a mysterious letter instructing her to play this game." Carinamon held a claw to her forehead. "In exchange, she would get information on her parent's accident."

At that moment, Alice walked up. Unlike before, her outfit looked wrecked and the word "phony" had been written across her forehead.

"Thanks a lot, you stupid f****** f****** f****** f****** f****** c****!" Alice announced as Elena shifted her head up. The end of the canyon was finally coming into view and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who are you truly, Alice Zwingli?" Elena accused as Alice laughed.

"I vill not tell you." Alice answered as she followed the dragged bird, a wicked smile forming on her face.

"Miss Alice, don't you think telling them the truth would build their trust with you?" Astamon suggested, only for Alice to slap his face mask thing.

"This is an eternal game. Sometimes you must lie in order to win." Alice pointed her pistol at Elena's head, pulling the trigger. The bullet headed right towards Elena's skull...

Only to bounce off harmlessly and fall onto the ground.

"You f****** little..." Alice announced, only to get knocked over by Elena managing to whack her. Thankfully, they were now out of the canyon. A campfire glowed and some sleeping bags awaited them. The foursome got into their sleeping bags, ready for a good night sleep...

"Here we are." A figure remarked. Today, the figure had decided a shirt and pants along with a park of shoes would go well with chocolate brown eyes and short, spiky brown hair. Beside him, stood a young woman, dressed in a forest green sundress and leather sandals.

"At least it's a nice change of pace, Luke." The girl remarked as a lion made of flame walked up on two legs, with a teenage girl dressed in a matching emerald green dress and matching sandals walked up to her. As those two did that, a grey earless guilimon with a red chest and a blue armored lynx walked up to the boy.

"True, Lara. But they're still missing." Luke answered as he pulled a piece of paper out, looking it over. "We need to head north in order to get to the Renamon Temples."

"Sounds good." Lara added as the duo and their digimon headed off...


	3. For Them Original Cut

Chapter 3

For Them

Luke looked behind him. Everyone was still there, not that he could call it that. Their crazy adventure had only began a "few days" ago, with a boy getting his Angewomon cut-out stolen by a limo. The boy in question, one Nora Karnoc immediately gave chase. His reward, was a one-way trip to the digital world and some turtle digimon named Letorramon. Nora got his cut-out back, meeting some people in the form of Lara, James and Alex. Immediately after, they were separated apart. Thankfully, Nora pulled another one out of his hat, finding a Arresterdramon and finding out his cut-out was an actual Angewomon.

"In all seriousness, Varia." Lara inquired, her magical girl rip-off gazing towards her. "How did Angewomon's cut-out form work?"

"She probably traveled to WitcheIny." Varia explained as everyone gave her a confused glance. "It's a dimension inhabited entirely by mage digimon."

Continuing on, Nora used his new found mount to reach Lara and James, who were forced to deal with an agumon named Swaggy McSwaggypants.

"Swaggy McSwaggypants gets his man!" Said agumon announced, charging towards them. He only managed twenty feet before guilimon rip-off knocked him out with a fireball.

"It's Bitemon, stupid." Luke announced as they continued their way on.

 _Scanning..._

 **Bitemon**

 **Rookie, Virus**

 **.**

 **The Author: Same idea, different name.**

After, they headed to Japan. There, they picked up Alex, who had a run-in with a plant catgirl named Flower. After a pit stop in Las Vegas, to Tokyo Tower they went. What followed, were the appearances of Luke, Maxie and Kuro Neko and them getting their asses kicked by some guy named Lord Hazardmon. This resulted in the mixed harem finding themselves down in the "Dark Ocean" (the soundstage portion according to Kuro Neko). Even some guy named Rune and his cronies showed up for some reason to taunt them. Maxie got kidnapped after that, forcing the team along with Flower to rescue her.

"Author, shut up." Flame Lion thing remarked.

"What just happened?"

"There's no descriptions or plot here!"

"I take it back!"

They found themselves back in the jungle. After their long and pathetically easy battle so long ago, the bell rang and they found...

The corpse of a character none them cared about. After, they stormed an infectors base, where they found out Flower, was a certain black cat. That, and Luke met up with an old friend of his.

"That was still a stupid plot twist." Varia added as a bolt of lightning struck her. She turned, finding blue lynx thing snickering at her. "What, Raidramon?"

 _Scanning..._

 **Raidramon**

 **Armor, Vaccine**

 **Special Moves: Blue Thunder**

 **.**

 **Raidramon: Didn't that result in Luke getting me?**

 **Luke: Yes, but she's probably talking about Victoria being Flower.**

 **Raidramon: Oh.**

"After that, Alex turned into some fox creature and Victoria ripped a hole through the space-time continuum." Varia explained as Lara looked at her. "Oh yeah. We teamed up with those "Dark Blades" and beat up Rune and his dinos."

"Didn't we then kidnap some guy and returned to Tokyo?" Coronamon questioned and Bitemon nodded. "After that, we had a long technically off-screen chat with some people and Victoria sparred with her former owner. After that, we got kidnapped and we beat the crud out of some jester with that cat's help."

"It wasn't that bad." Lara remarked as a group of large buildings came into view, contrasting with the darkness of the night. The buildings were all pyramid-shaped, but appeared to be made to emulate step pyramids one would find out in a jungle.

"Seriously, I was expecting something more... Chinese." Luke explained as the group ducked into a nearby bush. "Before we go in, I need to ask you guys something."

"And that would be?" Lara asked as their leader cleared his throat.

"We're doing this for them." Luke bowed his head, tearing beginning to fall down his face. "For Nora, James, Alex, Kuro, Victoria and Fred. If you have a problem with that, you can leave right now."

Everyone stood there, waiting for someone to move.

"It's settled then." Lara mumbled as she also bowed her head, allowing her tears to fall onto the ground. "We'll get them back and we'll fix this..."

"It would be a step on the right path, Lara." Varia whispered as she placed a hand on her human's shoulder. "After that, we'll fight one last good fight. After, we'll dine in Heck with our fellow heroes, laughing and joking with the drunken slut."

"Sounds good." Coronamon added as Bitemon and Raidramon nodded. "Let's do this."

They dried their tears up, making their way out of the bush. In the beginning they had started with four. Now, only two of them stood there. It was funny how these things can go. Just when you think you have the answer, the table only flips on you. Luke only sighed. He was just the raging bull, the guy who got made everything. Here he was, leader of this crazy train. His gaze focused on Lara. She, just a blank canvas left for someone else to fill. Now, a powerful "mage" capable of conjuring people through the void within her body. They made their way to the nearest temple, remembering the bonds of their friends...

He stood at the street corner. He never did get why they needed him to leave. Beside him, his purple pig with a set of wings filled with holes.

"Did you get our research?" He whispered, the creature handing a folder over.

"Yes. Now, can we go for some tea and crumpets?" The pig remarked as his owner shook his head, pulling a game disc out.

"Let's try teleportation." The human struck the game disc, causing them to teleport away...


	4. Infusion Original Cut

Session 4

Shadows

Elena opened her eyes and checked her watch. It was 6:00 AM, yet it was still dark. It probably wasn't helped by the gun Alice currently had pointed to her head.

"New rule. You can't use your accent." Elena explained as the gun inched closer towards her.

"Why not?" Alice accused as she fired the gun off, only for the bullet to ricochet harmlessly off

"It's a lot more trouble than it's worth." Carinamon added as Astamon got up.

"Miss Alice, an intruder approaches." The jackal mask man thing explained as a boy and some patamon rip-off approached the group. The boy appeared to be dressed in a grey t-shirt with some red lightning bolts, grey and green plaid shorts. A pair of green eyes stared towards them, contrasting with the buzz cut done to his blonde hair.

"Uh... Hi." The boy whispered as his patamon rip-off followed right behind.

"Hi." Elena greeted as the boy just stood there, possibly examining her. As he did so, Swaggy McSwaggypants and his banana came running up to them.

"What do you want?" Alice remarked as the pants-wearing dino stood near the boy.

"Just doing the clothes test." Swaggy explained and whacked the currently unnamed person over the head with his tropical fruit. "He passed."

"Do you seriously have to do that to everyone?" Alice asked and Swaggy walked away without responding. "Answer me, you stupid dino."

"F*** you." The dino whispered as he continued on his merry way, humming something under his breath.

"Seriously." Alice pointed the gun towards the dino, only for her to put it away. "What's his problem?"

As she said that, she made a quick glance behind her. Afterwards, she motioned for her partner to follow behind. Elena and the boy only watched, not really giving a care about it.

"So, you're the new heroes, huh?" A voice announced as a hail of gunfire rained down on them. "I expected something more... interesting. Oh well, it wouldn't have anyhow."

He opened his eyes. They were still by the campfire. But, Alice had left them behind. That, and a pink something or other was now standing over him.

"Oh hi, nya!" The creature announced as he looked up. For some reason, a pink catgirl was standing before them. "What's your name?"

"Joey." He whispered and made a glance down at himself. Judging from his wounds, he had been shot a couple of times along with getting kicked a couple times. He looked over at his patamon lookalike, who was laying right next to him.

"You still got the data?" The rip-off only nodded, only for their savior to snatch the notes up.

"Interesting, very interesting, nya." The catgirl pulled a pen out, writing some stuff down. "Good job."

"If I did a good job, why are you marking it up?" He attempted to get up, only for their savior to grab onto him.

"I'm just giving you additional insider information." As she said that, Elena and Carinamon awoke. "You're father would be quite proud, judging from your knowledge on the subject, nya."

"My father?" Joey whispered as the unknown person released her grip on him and walked over Elena.

"You're a friend of you-know-who, aren't you?" Elena announced and the cat thing giggled.

"Maybe." "Pinky" shouted, handing the files back to Joey. She then walked away, disappearing in a cloud of black dust.

"Okay then." Elena remarked as Joey's gaze focused on her. "Sorry about this."

"It's all... right." Joey mumbled, looking his notes over. After making sure everything was in order, he walked away from the campfire. It was a close call, for him and purple patamon. Their research had been compromised,

"That's not my name." The digimon remarked as the two headed off. Elena attempted to get up, only for Carinamon to rush over to her. She looked down at her watch. It was a quarter to eight. Judging from the sunset that seemed to engulf the surrounding desert, it was probably pm. As she sat up, a loud bang erupted. She ducked, only for the bullet to puncture her shoulder. The chosen made a quick glance down at her arm, finding the transformation had already begun. She only cursed under her breath, motioning for Joey to come back over.

"What should I do?" Joey thought, his gaze going back and forth between his notes and Elena. "I can't endanger my research anymore than I have. But, she might be a big help in the long run."

He pulled a short pole out of his pocket, giving it a slight flick. The pole extended, turning into a staff.

"Let's go, Tsukaimon." The boy decided, unrolling his notes.

"You promised me tea and biscuits!" The digimon accused as the analyzer screen appeared.

 _Scanning..._

 **Tsukaimon**

 **Rookie, Virus**

 **Special Moves:**

 **.**

 **Joey: You still haven't done anything about it.**

 **Tsukaimon: You lied!**

 **Joey: That's in the past, my friend.**

Elena only sighed. With the help of Carinamon, she managed to get herself up. Joey came immediately running towards her, notes in hand.

"What do you need?" Joey remarked as Elena took a deep breath. Joey took a step back, his gaze focused on her arm. "Care to explain?"

After a quick explanation from the hybrid and her scorpion, Joey handed the papers over. While he still didn't understand what the beep was going on, he was to help... for now.

"Here we go." Carinamon shouted and pulled one of the sheets out. Unlike the other sheets, which were mostly text, this one was a diagram of a person getting some energy put into them. "This is what we need!"

"Also, where's the shooter?" Elena added as an arrow and some weird cyanish white orbs headed towards them. "I guess that answers my question."

Carinamon placed the paper on the ground, beginning to draw some sort of circle in the sand. As she did that, more arrows were fired at them. The feathered scorpion finished, revealing a small circle with an oval within it.

"There we go." The digimon explained, making a quick glance behind her. For some reason, Alice and Astamon were heading towards them. "What do you want now?"

"Well, that worked." Alice remarked as she headed towards them. As the duo headed towards them, Astamon shot at their attacker. "So, what's the plan?"

"We used this magical circle I created to do something magical." Carinamon explained as Alice gave the circle a quick glance.

"Let's see..." As Alice said that, a cloud of bats flew overhead. "There's a chance of this not working but, that's all part of the game."

"Who the heck are you?" Joey remarked as the trio took a step towards the circle.

"Alice Zwingli, professional gambler." Alice whispered as she cracked a cocky smile.

"Joey Elliot, amateur scientist."

The three took a step forward, slamming their feet onto the circle.

 **Elena infusion digivolve too... Galenostmon!**

 **Alice infusion digivolve too... NekoGamblermon!**

 **Joey infusion digivolve too... ShadowAngemon!**

 _Scanning..._

 **Arresternostmon**

 **Infusion, Virus**

 **Special Moves: Gale Wing, Memory Blast**

 **.**

 **Elena: Hey Jestery!**

 **Jestery: Jestery tired...**

 **Elena: Mistake this!**

 **Jestery: Elena try too hard, still mistake.**

 **Elena: Whatever, Jess.**

 **Jestery: Don't even try.**

 _Scanning..._

 **NekoGamblermon**

 **Infusion/Champion, Data**

 **Special Moves: Lucky Shot, Card of Chance**

 **.**

 **Jestery: Yay! Kitty's back!**

 **Alice: Seeriooussly?**

 **Jestery: Alice not interrupt Jestery's fantasy.**

 **Astamon: You do look cute, Miss Alice.**

 **Alice: Shut up, Astamon.**

 _Scanning..._

 **ShadowAngemon**

 **Infusion, Despair**

 **Special Moves:**

 **.**

 **Joey: Despair?**

 **TripleQuestionmarks: Despair, a type of digimon usually associated with emotions, not just despair.**

 **Joey: you remind of someone...**

 **TripleQuestionmarks: It's the hat, isn't it? But no matter, I believe you should consider it to meet my partner in crime and I.**

 **Joey: Then who are you people then?**

 **TripleQuestionmarks: Evil Takeru "TK" Takaishi and Evil Hikari Yagami at your service...**


	5. Group vs Batface Original Cut

Chapter 5

Group vs Batface

Elena sighed. She didn't really get who these two people were trying to be. Maybe they were just pretending to be those characters. Not that it really mattered to her. They were their current opponents and they would need to battle them. At least now, she could now move in this form. Her gaze focused on Alice. In the place of the German, was a white catgirl dressed in a black trenchcoat. Under the trenchcoat, she was wearing a t-shirt and pants. A mask that looked like her usual face hung on the back of her head. It was a pretty spotless replica, the only flaws within it were the slightly exaggerated visuals and a small crack below the mouth portion. Her gun hung by her right thigh, a deck of cards hanging beside it.

Alice took a deep breath. It wasn't the preferred form she would have chose, but it worked for the time being. She also wouldn't mind a certain third-person speaking jester to release her grip.

"Don't you feel the love?" Jestery announced as Alice went for her gun.

"Get off." Alice answered and Jestery ended her hug. Alice probably needed a second hug, judging from her still grumpy mood. So, Jestery hugged her again and Alice responded with her usual tactic- pointing a gun in the aggressor's face.

"What are you afraid of, Alice?" Evil TK responded, Alice swinging her gun towards him. "We're all friends here."

"Your name is Evil TK. I say it's quite the contrary." As those two bickered, Joey looked himself over. Instead of the typical overdressed angel, he was still dressed in his original outfit. But, a cloud of darkness now engulfed him below his head. Thankfully, this cloud granted him a set of wings and some cloak.

"Come on, Jestery and Teek! Be friends!" Jestery announced, playing on a 3DS for some reason.

"Go away." Elena answered as she looked up. Floating above them, was some very pale-skinned guy dressed in a ridiculous outfit, following the usual rule held among digimon descriptions. "We have a fight at the moment."

"Jestery cuddling kitty at the moment." Elena held her left claw to her forehead. "Kitty too moody at the moment."

Eventually, Jestery did finally let go of Alice, finally allowing them to start their battle.

"Took you people long enough." Hikari announced, aiming her sniper rifle towards Elena. "I've been lusting for some action for a while."

"Lusting?" Evil TK answered, turning to look at his partner. "I realize we both haven't had much in the way of action, but that seems like a weird word to describe it."

"Uh... we're ready." Joey announced, waiting for their two opponents to answer.

"Oh, yes." Digimon #1 answered, clearing his throat. "I'm MaloMyotismon."

 _Scanning..._

 **MaloMyotismon**

 **Mega/Super Ultimate, Virus**

 **Special Moves: Mental Illusion, Screaming Darkness, Crimson Mist**

 **.**

 **MaloMyotismon: You might know me from classics such as Digimon Adventure 02 and that one episode of Digimon Fusion.**

 **The Author: You mean Digimon Xros Wars.**

 **MaloMyotismon: It's the same thing.**

 **The Author: They technically aren't.**

 **MaloMyotismon: What's the difference?**

 **The Author: Too many to list. I'm sort of afraid to watch the dub.**

"Okay then." Alice responded, her gaze focusing on a second digimon. It's appearance was similar to an angewomon, but had a yellow fox tail and matching fox ears. A renamon gauntlet covered the normally gloved hand and she wasn't wearing her helmet, revealing the usual long blonde hair most angewomon have. The weird gunk of plaster normally covering her foot had been replaced with a yellow fox foot. Finally, the normally angelic white dress seemed to have a faded yellow tint to it.

"..." The digimon answered, launching a mixed barrage of arrows and fireballs towards them.

 **Shadow Knuckle!**

 **Gale Wing!**

 **Lucky Shot!**

A fist-shaped projectile shot out of Joey's cloud, followed by a two c-shaped projectiles fired from Elena's wings and Alice's very erratic shooting. The three attacks attacks immediately met the barrage of attacks and charged through, slamming into the weird angewomon. After doing that, gunfire began to rain down on them.

"Why couldn't it be tea and crumpets?!" Tsukaimon added as Carinamon pinched his left wing.

"Is that all you ever talk about?" The feathered scorpion accused and the purple winged pig shook his head.

"Some chips would be nice. Maybe some bangers and mash." Carinamon stared into the pig's face, attempting to decipher the digimon's latest statement. It was probably better than the food her "creator" fed her each day. She was pretty certain it was mostly rat poison and some other thing just as nasty, possibly the venom of her turtle cellmate. But, that was in the past. Her gaze focused on Alice, who was cycling her gun barrel, in order to improve her accuracy. There was probably only one bullet in the six-round barrel, but that didn't stop the catgirl. It was at that moment, MaloMyotismon finally decided to join the battle.

 **Crimson Mist!**

A red mist headed towards them, only for Alice to pull her deck of cards out.

 **Card of Chance!**

She flipped the top card off, revealing the king of diamonds. Instead of the usual king on the card, there was the picture of a figure dressed in a rainbow-striped cloak.

"What the heck?" Both Elena and Joey thought as Alice fell to the ground.

"Oh f***, f***, f***." Evil TK thought as Hikari glanced towards him. Their gazes focused on Alice, who was strangely convulsing on the ground. She immediately returned to her human form, only for a loud bone-cracking pop to come from the German girl. Her body was engulfed with white light as everyone just stood there. When the light disappeared, a catgirl with purple fur and her mask from before. But, the mask now appeared with cracks covering the entire thing. Catgirl was probably the wrong word to describe her. More of, a catgirl pretending to be a feral bobcat.

"Crud." TK responded, giving MaloMyotismon a slight nod.

 **Mental Illusion!**

"Alice" froze as Elena reverted back, pulling her cell phone out.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Joey accused and watched Elena talk into the device.

"Calling a friend of mine." Elena explained as Joey's gaze turned towards TK.

"Uh... how did you do that, Mr. Takaishi?" The boy of shadows asked, reverting back. TK only giggled, cracking a sly smile.

"You're a digimon fan, aren't you?" TK answered, taking his fisherman's cap off. "Also, just call me TK."

"Yes, Mr TK." Tsukaimon flew over to his master as MaloMyotismon reverted back to Patamon. "A very big fan."

"It's not what you expected, is it?" Joey only nodded as Hikari gave TK a cautionary glance.

"I expected something more peaceful." Hikari only sighed, whispering something into TK's ear. "But, why?"

"The digital world is like a person. Every person has a different idea what they want it to be. It changes to reflect what that person wants." Joey stared blankly, attempting to figure out the meaning behind TK's statement.

"If that was the case, why is this place so messed up?" TK only sighed, his smile disappearing.

"If only it were that simple." TK took a deep breath, taking a quick glance behind him. He began to shake, pulling his own pistol out. "It is coming for us, taking your two friends and go!"

The former prince placed something in the Joey's hands.

"What are you talking about?"  
"All you need to know is this. The jester is not your enemy. Neither are the Royal Digi and the Infectors. No, there's a much greater threat to worry about." As he said that, a bus rolled up. "But, no matter what, don't let that change the path you choose to take."

Joey and Tsukaimon ran towards the bus. Astamon followed right behind, pulling a stunned Alice behind him. Elena and Carinamon brought up the rear, making sure nothing had decided to follow them. Inside, the interior looked to be that of a school bus, probably used for the obvious reason. An old man, probably in his thousands, sat in the front seat. He was dressed simply, just a white toga and some sandals. For some reason, his water bottle was shaking rapidly, possibly about to explode.

"Hi Bob." Elena greeted, she and Carinamon taking a seat behind the driver.

"Good to see you, Elena." Bob answered as "Alice" and Astamon took a seat in the middle with Joey and Tsukaimon doing the same. "Where to?"

"Drogaciji Academy, side entrance." Elena explained and Bob nodded. The bus headed off, as the former rulers of the digital world watched. At the moment, the duo and their digimon were doing battle with two heavily armored angels. However, it seemed the two angels had the upper hand on them. They always did in these sorts of battles. That was how it was supposed to be in this world. Good wins, evil loses. Any slight change to this "balance", would be considered wrong and must be set right.

TK gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath. This was the end for him, but not for all of them. They tiptoed towards a large dead tree, taking shelter inside.

"Hikari, go." He whispered, only for her and renamon angewomon thing to just stand there.

"If you're going to die, let's do this together." She whispered, attempting to make TK see her way. "I can't just let you have the fun."

"No." TK sighed, handing his partner in crime something. "Now is your chance to be the hero. Go!"

Hikari ran out of the tree, heading north. Her partner followed behind, still nameless. As those two did that, TK and Patamon headed back to their opponents. TK cracked a smile, not even getting a response from either opposing digimon.

"I guess the cat was right. We're all butterflies in a never-ending cycle. But, eventually we'll have to deal with the repercussions of past actions." He pointed his gun towards the digimon to his left and fired. The bullet slammed into the creature's helmet, only for a lance to impale him through the heart. The other digimon copied the actions of the first, slamming his spear into patamon. Afterwards the two digimon turned around, leaving the two alone...


	6. Key to Answers Original Cut

Session 6

Key to Answers

Gennai sighed. Today hadn't been his day. He had been chased across the entire digital world by the Dark Blades, who hadn't even broke a sweat. He, on the other hand, was ready to die from exhaustion. This probably wasn't helped by the fact they were leading him to their base. The prophet took a deep breath. It was a fate he would have to live with. No. It was a fate the order brought down on themselves. It was their decision to experiment on them, their decision to push them to that point. In the end, they had to face the consequences. In his case, the rocket-propelled great white shark that was heading right towards him. He took a deep breath and only watched.

"Yes it worked!" A voice announced as a group of five figures dressed in cream colored cloaks ran up. A sixth uncloaked figure followed right behind, a red salamander digimon thing in it hands. The figure in question, a teenage girl, was dressed in a black t-shirt with red shorts along with matching flip-flops. Long black hair was tied into a ponytail. Two indigo eyes stared towards her teammates. She reluctantly walked over, putting the digimon down in front of her.

"Kage, what is the meaning of this?" She inquired as the boy referred to as "Kage" took a deep breath.

"We got him, Kiyu." Kage explained, walking over to the deceased Gennai. The boy dug into the man's robe, pulling a rusted key out. "This is our prize."

Kiyu only stared blankly towards them. That what she got, being the leader of a group of crazed savages known as the Dark Blades.

"I've been with you people for the past five years and yet, you're still mysterious as always." Kiyu remarked and the other dark blades laughed. "What's the story this time?"

Her teammates made a glance towards the ground, sighing. The youngest member of the group began to drag the shark back.

"Bang." The salamander digimon warned and the boy turned around. "Come back."

A small cartoon bomb rolled towards the digimon and promptly blew up, pissing the creature off even more.

"Why should they? They could still easily turn on you, Kiyu." A voice explained, only to seemingly disappear. Judging from her voice, she was probably be about Kiyu's age, which were pretty useless measurement around here. This mostly due to how complicated the time system was. But, that's a story for a different time. Even if it was the time to tell it, it wouldn't be that interesting of a story to begin with.

"Then why did he mention it?!" One of them announced, only for a piece of paper to appear. "Seriously?"

"What, Briar?" Kage inquired, only for the girl to display the piece of paper for all to see. It was some sort of IOU, suggesting the recipient to find something hard to bang their head once or multiple times in order to solve their problems.

"Let's just head back." Kiyu responded as she motioned for her friends to follow. It didn't take that long to get back to their base, a large plantation-like base that seemed to compliment the surrounding jungle. As they reached the outskirts of said base, Kage directed them to towards a small shack. It wasn't anything special, just a stone and thatch shed built by hand. By who's hand, none of them knew. Moss covered the stones and ivy was sneaking up the walls. The thatch looked moldy and ready to disintegrate at any moment. Kage pulled the rusted key back out, pushing the ivy off the door. He made a quick glance behind him, taking a deep breath.

"She's here." He whispered and snickering filled the air. "The black cat."

"That's seriously the name you're using for me?" A voice taunted as a girl walked up to them. For some reason, she had decided on a violet Lolita dress. To go with it, a pair of violet high heels and matching fishnet gloves. Long black hair trailed down to her neck, complimented by two bluish violet orbs and violet covered lips. "It's me, everyone's favorite private cutting blackgatomon slime human hybrid thing, Victoria Arcana!"

"What do you want?!" A boy shouted, forming a spike made of ice. The spike headed straight towards her, only for Victoria to switch to her slime form. Strangely, the spike exploded into a hundred tiny pieces of something after touching Victoria's slimy skin.

"You tried, Frost." She answered, switching back to her human form and walked away. For some reason, Kiyu gave chase.

"What do you want?" The hybrid inquired as Kiyu took a deep breath, pointing a throwing knife at her.

"You know, don't you?" Kiyu accused and Victoria laughed.

"Possibly." The black cat answered as the throwing knife inched closer. "You really are trying too hard. If I wanted too, I could just kill you right here. Even then, it would be rude to do it a family member."

Kiyu slammed the throwing knife into Victoria's chest, ignoring her opponent's latest comment. Even then, she was probably lying.

"See?" Kiyu only sighed, pulling the knife out. "You better go. It's best not to leave Warrioress waiting."

Reluctantly, Kiyu walked back over to the shed. For some reason, the dark blades were still standing there, waiting for her.

"It's time to head home." Kage whispered as he unlocked the lock and opened the door. Inside, it look like a grey room with nothing of much interest. The only thing that was interesting, was an old retro tv with the "bunny ears" just floating in mid-air.

"Digi-port open." A voice whispered as the dark blades cloaks disintegrated.

"Ember..." Kiyu answered as a girl with long fire red hair shook her head. She was dressed in a matching sundress along with a pair of black boots. For some reason, her oranges eyes had focused on Kiyu.

"It wasn't me, boss." Ember remarked as Kiyu focused her gaze on Bang. The young boy was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans with a similar set of boots as Ember's. His black hair was spiky and short and his green eyes stared back. Kage and Frost were dressed similarly, just a blue t-shirt with grey shorts along with the same boots. The only differences, were Kage's smooth brown hair and grey eyes and Frost's white hair and matching eyes. Finally, Briar was dressed similarly to Ember, with dark green instead of red.

"Then who did this then?" Kage accused, only for the portal to open up. The sixsome headed through, ready for whatever awaited them on the other side...

"Are we there yet, slut?" Polly groaned. She had lost track of how many she had been asked that by her half goat-dragon man companion thing known as Aegiochusmon. She probably would have punched him at this point, if they weren't trapped in a bottle of water. It was probably not a good idea to have worn her black vest top and a pair of loose camo pants, held by a black belt. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands and a pair of athletic shoes covered her feet.

"So, how are we supposed to get out, stupid?" Polly announced, looking towards . Then an idea came to her. She grabbed onto her partner, throwing him into the plastic container. This then caused the two revert back to regular size, finding themselves on a bus filled with weirdos.

"You seriously had to take me here? Daiquiris at a bar would have been better." Ogio announced, clearing his throat. "Even if I have to deal with a whole bunch of weirdos, as my proud right as an american digimon."

Everyone's gazes turned to focus on him.

"Then you deal with us then." Astamon announced only for Ogio to laugh.

"We'll see about that, quartz puppet." Ogio taunted, proceeding to get a face full of lead from Astamon's tommy gun...

Notes:

I have no clue why I referred to Aegiochusmon as 'Ogio'.


End file.
